


details

by JemDoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, idk is this ic or ooc we just dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved her. Not as a friend – and sometimes you wished it was just a friendly love, but it wasn’t – and that hurt you so much that the pain was sometimes physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	details

You know her by heart, at this point.  
She was easy to remember, after all.  
You know her every angle, memorized as if she were a statue of a goddess (and you laugh a bit at this part, a bitter laugh, but a laugh nonetheless) and you were a faithful devotee, dedicated on saving her as many time as it was necessary, but always failing horribly.  
You know about the freckles on her back and the ones she gets after the sun hits on her face, and you noticed she gets more with every failed timeline. You feel a little bad about it. You idly wonder if she still has them.  
You knew how she felt into your arms, sobbing or laughing, either because one of her friends died of because you - no, not you, your team - were successful killing a witch.  
You remember how painful it was for you to watch her die countless times - after a while you stopped trying to count - and every time she died it hurt more and more.  
You love her so much. She is your precious, lovely and adorable best friend. You wish you were more than friends, but with just a month and a half to befriend her and make her trust you (sometimes it's easy and sometimes it's not) is always too little. She always seems to trust blindly in Kyubey, though, and you feel a bit sad with that.  
You used to count her wishes, but after some time, watching them go to waste made you sad and you quit counting.  
It was always painful for you because it was painful for her, and you sometimes wished you could just take all her sad feelings to yourself so she would never cry again.  
You noticed that with every failed timeline Madoka was growing shy and you were getting more stressed - not with her, never with her - but you stopped caring. It wasn’t about you, it was about her.  
You stopped caring about lots of things, but never of her. No, never of her.  
After your last timeline (was it the 100th? the 1000th? You didn't know anymore. ), after she became an entity of hope, you started getting yourself seeing her more - passing on the streets, a girl with the same hair color but the eyes were a shade darker; a kid with her voice but not her looks, and multiples examples of your mind tricking you into thinking Madoka was still a existence in this realm but she wasn't - but it was never her and you grew sad.  
You never thought about giving up, though. You had a promise to take to the end of times and sometimes when the city slept you could feel her, so far but so close at the same time.You loved her. Not as a friend – and sometimes you wished it was just a friendly love, but it wasn’t – and that hurt you so much that the pain was sometimes physical.  
You love her, and you always will love her, your dear, precious Madoka, even though you can’t see nor hear her, but you know – and you sometimes try to convince yourself that your heart is playing a trick with you, but it always seems a bit rude of you – that she loves you back.  
You are not sure,though. You wish you were.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha laughs nervously hw does one even write


End file.
